Special
by matryoshka-shu
Summary: MikaTei fanfic.. No Summary. Just enjoy and please read the warning inside...


xXx_xXx

"**Special"**

**By: Shu AliCieL**

**07-Ghost**©**Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**Warning: Yaoi Hard/Lemon. Bagi yang tidak suka dianjurkan untuk segera meng-klick "back" pada browser anda.**

xXx_xXx

"Ummmmh… Mikage…" ucap anak bernama Teito Klein di sela-sela 'kegiatan' yang sedang dilakukannya dengan si pemilik nama yang baru saja disebutnya.

"Ya, Teito?" Mikage pun memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir pasangannya.

Bisa tebak mereka sedang apa saat ini? Sebuah ciuman. Itu yang mereka lakukan.

"Kamu…mau melakukan apa?"

"Hmm? Hal yang wajar dilakukan sepasang kekasih…" senyum Mikage. Sedangkan Teito mengernyitkan dahi, tanda tak mengerti. Tak heran kalau anak berambut coklat itu tak mengerti. Selama ini yang dimengerti Teito hanyalah bertarung, bertarung dan bertarung.

Dan soal 'kekasih' itu… Itu baru resmi sesaat sebelum mereka melakukan ciuman itu. Meski perasaan diantara mereka timbul sejak lama. Selama ini mereka memakai predikat 'teman baik'. Padahal yang sesungguhnya, keduanya menginginkan lebih dari sekedar 'teman baik'. Menginginkan sebagai seseorang yang 'spesial' di hati masing-masing.

Karena keinginan itulah, Mikage memberanikan dirinya menyatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Teito. Tak peduli apapun resikonya nanti.

Dan ketakutannya bahwa Teito akan menjauhinya setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya, hilang seketika ketika Teito menunduk dengan wajah memerah dan mengatakan persetujuannya.

"Tapi aku tidak tau apa-apa…" ucap Teito lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari bolate mata berwarna _amber_ milik Mikage.

"Karena itu aku akan mengajarimu," Mikage mendekatkan wajahnya ke Teito lagi, berniat mencim anak itu. Tetapi Teito menghalanginya dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa, Teito?"

"Aku…aku malu… Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?" wajah Teito masih memerah. Mikage terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Di sini cuma ada kita berdua, kan?" Mikage berbisik di telinga Teito lalu menjilatnya.

Memang di sore hari itu sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi di ruang kelas mereka. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Tapi…nghh…" Teito pun mendesah ketika lidah Mikage menjamah daun telinganya dan membasahinya dengan salivanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Teito…" dan Teito harus pasrah ketika Mikage menyuruhnya untuk duduk di meja di belakangnya dan mencium bibirnya lagi.

Mikage mengecupnya dan menjilati kedua belah bibir Teito perlahan. Ia juga menekan-nekan bibir bawah Teito dengan lidahnya dan sesekali menggigitnya. Tapi sepertinya Teito sulit sekali diajak bekerjasama dan tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Teito, kali ini buka mulutmu, ya," ucap Mikage setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Eh…apa?"

"Iya. Kalau aku menggigit bibir bawahmu kau harus membuka mulutmu…" Mikage bicara sambil menyentuhkan jemarinya ke bibir Teito.

"Uuh…baiklah…" Teito masih tersipu dan Mikage pun menciumnya lagi. Dan ketika Mikage mulai menjilati bibir bawah Teito, anak itu membuka bibirnya perlahan.

Mikage tersenyum dalam batinnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Teito dan langsung menjelajah di dalam sana. Menjilati langit-langit mulut Teito, mengabsen setiap giginya, mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain.

Teito pun mengerang tertahan sambil menutup matanya. Mulai menikmati ciumannya dengan Mikage, lidah Teito pun mulai bergerak seiringan dengan gerakan lidah partnernya namun tidak berniat mendominasi.

Ciuman mereka pun makin memanas. Teito menarik-narik pelan rambut Mikage ketika ciuman itu teras makin intens. Permainan lidah Mikage yang makin liar membuat Teito mendesah-desah tertahan di sela ciumannya.

"Hmph… Ngh…"

Ciuman itu pun berakhir. Teito dan Mikage akhirnya bisa mengisi udara ke dalam paru-paru mereka. Mikage tersenyum ketika melihat pada Teito yang wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya basah dengan tetes saliva menggantung di ujung bibirnya. Sangat manis, menurutnya.

"Teito…" panggil Mikage. Teito yang masih agak ngos-ngosan pun menoleh.

"Boleh tidak…kalau aku melakukan lebih dari ini?" tanya Mikage.

Tadinya ia ingin langsung melakukannya pada Teito. Namun jika begitu, itu artinya dia memaksa. Sedangkan Mikage tidak mau Teito melakukannya dengan paksaan. Lebih baik ia tidak melakukannya sama sekali daripada ia menyesal nantinya.

Teito sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti. Tetapi karena Mikage yang mengatakannya, ia percaya saja dan mengangguk. Mikage pun tersenyum sumringah lalu memeluk Teito dan menciumnya lagi.

Sambil masih mencium Teito, tangan Mikage mulai membuka kancing baju seragam Teito yang serupa dengan miliknya. Tetapi ia tidak melepasnya.

"Nnnnnmmmm… Mmmmmhhh…" Teito melenguh merasakan tangan hangat Mikage menyentuh dadanya yang terekspos.

Mikage lalu melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke leher jenjang Teito. Menjilati dan menghisap di sekitar perpotongan lehernya dan membuat _kissmark_ di sana.

"Mikage… Ngh…"

"Keluarkan suaramu, Teito. Aku ingin mendengarnya…" kata Mikage. Setelah itu lidahnya turun ke dada Teito dan terpusat pada kedua _nipple_ Teito.

"Ahh… Ahh… Mikage… Uhh…" desahan Teito pun makin menjadi. Mikage mulai menjilati salah satu _nipple_ Teito. Sedangkan yang satu lagi dimainkan oleh tangannya. Teito menarik erat baju Mikage di bagian belakangnya. Sensasi yang tercipta ketika Mikage memainkan _nipple_-nya sungguh tak tertahankan.

Namun di sela-sela desahan Teito yang menjadi, ia melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Mikage. Sementara Mikage bermain di kedua _nipple_ Teito, Teito membuka baju Mikage secara perlahan.

Mikage pun mendongak menatap Teito lekat-lekat. Wajanya terlihat sangat memerah namun ia tidak mengalihkan matanya ketika Mikage menatapnya.

"Lanjutkan saja, Teito," kata Mikage sambil kembali menjilati _nipple_ Teito. Teito pun melanjutkan membuka baju Mikage. Kini keadaan mereka berdua sama, tanpa baju atasan.

Lidah Mikage mulai bergerak turun. Teito terlonjak karena merasa geli ketika lidah Mikage mulai mencapai daerah perutnya.

"Ahahah…! Mikage, geli…" Teito pun sedikit terkekeh geli.

Mikage semakin menjilat ke bawah, nemun ia dihalangi oleh celana panjang Teito yang menutupi sesuatu yang sudah menegang di dalamnya. Mikage berniat membuka celana itu, tetapi lalu Teito menepis tangannya.

"Ja-jangan…!" cegah Teito.

"Duh… Teito, kita sudah sejauh ini…" Teito pun mengalihkan pandangannya sambil cemberut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku juga akan membuka celanaku, kok."

"Bukan masalah itu!" sela Teito cepat.

"Jadi?"

"Aku cuma…masih malu…" ucap Teito lagi. Mikage pun menghela nafas. Ia lalu memegang kedua tangan Teito.

"Tenang saja, Teito. Hanya aku yang akan melihatnya…"

Mikage lalu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Teito dengan paksa dan mulai membuka celananya. Sedangkan Teito langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tidak mau rona merah di wajahnya dilihat oleh Mikage. Mikage pun menuntaskan pekerjaannya membuka celana Teito dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Teito makin merona menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tak ada satupun kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aahhh…!" erang Teito saat Mikage meremas pelan kejantanannya. Sedangkan Mikage menyeringai mendengar desahan keras itu. Ia pun mulai menjilati kejantanan Teito. Melumurinya dengan salivanya sambil sesekali masih meremas kejantanan Teito itu.

"Kau menikmatinya, Teito?" tanya Mikage sambil menatap Teito. Teito tidak bisa menjawab karena Mikage mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan tangannya. Yang bisa dikeluarkan dari bibir Teito hanyalah erangan dan desahan nikmat.

Mikage senang karena Teito sepertinya menyukai pekerjaan tangannya. Ia lalu kembali menjilati kejantanan Teito dan tak lama kemudian, memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aahh… Nnnngg…! Mikage… Ohh…"

Desahan Teito makin menjadi ketika merasakan kejantannya masuk ke rongga mulut Mikage yang basah dan hangat. Mikage menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, membuat kejantanan Teito keluar-masuk di mulutnya.

"Uaah… Mikage… Lakukan lebih ce…paathh…! Aaahh… Mikage…" pinta Teito. Kedua tangannya berpegangan erat di pinggiran meja yang ia duduki.

Mendengar permintaan itu Mikage menggerakan kepalanya makin cepat. Sesekali ia membiarkan kulit kejantanan Teito bergesekan dengan gigi-giginya.

"Ukhh…! Aaaahh… Aaaah…"

Seiring dengan gerakan Mikage yang makin cepat, desahan Teito pun makin meliar. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari kejantanannya. Namun ketika tinggal sedikit lagi, Mikage menghentikan kegiatannya.

"A-aahhh… Mikage, kenapa…?" Teito mendesah kecewa.

"Haha… Maaf ya, Teito," Mikage tertawa kecil dan mengecup dahi Teito.

"Belum saatnya kau klimaks," dia melumat bibir Teito lagi dan diam-diam melepaskan celana Teito hingga linen hitam itu terjatuh ke lantai. Ia lalu membuka celananya sendiri, menurunkannya sebatas paha hingga terlihat kejantanannya yang juga sudah menegak.

Masih dalam ciuman mereka, Mikage mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan Teito menuju kejantanannya. Meminta Teito melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi dilakukannya.

Teito yang mulai mengerti, meremas kejantanan Mikage dan menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun. Mikage pun mulai merasa nikmat dan melenguh tertahan. Melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk berkata singkat…

"Teruskan seperti itu, ya…"

Sambil melanjutkan permainan lidah mereka, Mikage juga ikut memainkan tangannya di kejantanan Teito. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk menekan belakang kepala Teito dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Seiring dengan ciuman yang makin liar dan intens, gerakan tangan masing-masing pun makin mencepat. Desahan dan erangan tertahan dari keduanya yang masih saling bertarung lidah hingga Teito merasa tidak dapat menahan lagi hasratnya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Ngh… Mikage…" tanpa harus bicara lebih lanjut, Mikage tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi pada Teito.

"Aku… Ahhh… Aku mengerti, sayangku…" ucap Mikage lembut di sela desahannya. Ia makin mempercepat gerakan naik-turun tangannya di kejantanan Teito, dan Teito juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Uuuhhhh… Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh…" desahan Teito pun makin menjadi. Menggema ke dinding ruang kelas yang kosong. Tak perlu takut ada yang mendengarnya karena sekitar ruangan itu sudah kosong sepenuhnya.

"Aaahhh… Nghh… Mi…Mikage…! Aaaaah…! Mikage…!" Teito mendesahkan nama Mikage dengan nyaring ketika akhirnya ia klimaks. Menumpahkan cairannya hingga mengenai perut dan dadanya, dan juga Mikage.

Nafas Teito pun terengah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Mikage dan melingkarkan tangannya pada Mikage. Mikage pun balas memeluk Teito dan diam sebentar, membiarkan anak itu mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"Teito," bisik Mikage pelan tepat di telinga Teito sambil mengelus helaian rambut coklat anak itu.

"Ng..?"

"Kau lelah?"

"…sedikit."

"Tapi kita belum selesai."

"Eh?" sontak Teito langsung menatap ke arah Mikage.

"Aku kan belum klimaks…"

"E…eh… Tapi…"

"Tidak boleh begitu, lho. Curang kalau kau saja yang senang-senang…" Mikage kembali mengklaim bibir Teito. Melakukan sebuah ciuman lembut.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Teito. Mikage tersenyum lagi, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan agar Teito turun dari meja lalu berbalik dan menunduk, sehingga dadanya menyentuh permukaan atas meja kayu tersebut.

Teito pun mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan Mikage padanya selanjutnya dengan posisinya yang seperti itu. Dan saat itulah ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa lubang belakangnya dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang besar dan keras.

"A..akh! Mikage, apa yang kau..aakh! Apa yang kaulakukan?" kata Teito dengan susah payah karena rasa sakit yang berasal dari lubang belakangnya, yang ternyata dimasuki oleh kejantanan Mikage perlahan. Ia pun meringis dan rasanya ingin berteriak keras.

"Maafkan aku, Teito. Pasti sakit, kan?" Mikage mengelus punggung Teito dengan sayang.

"Sa-sangat… Aaakh!" kali ini Teito benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya erat, menahan sakit dan memukul-mukul meja di bawahnya.

"Maaf, ya… Tapi tolong tahan sedikit lagi…" mencoba menenangkan Teito, Mikage mengecup tengkuk anak itu dan mengelus rambutnya. Masih sambil memasukkan kejantanannya seluruhnya ke dalam Teito.

Teito meyakinkan dalam dirinya untuk tenang dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Nafasnya yang terengah pun mulai mengalir perlahan. Namun ketika ia sudah mulai terbiasa akan keadaan itu, Mikage menghentak kejantanannya dengan keras dan tiba-tiba.

Teito pun tersentak dan terbelalak. Saat itu Mikage mengenai tepat di _sweetspot_-nya, membuat Teito merasakan bukan hanya sakit, tapi sedikit kenikmatan di sana.

"U..ukh… Haaah… Haaah… Aaah…" perlahan desahan-desahan mulai meluncur kembali dari bibir mungil Teito. Kenikmatan itu mulai membesar, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya seiring dengan hentakan Mikage dalam dirinya. Menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya di awal tadi.

Dan Mikage, tentu saja merasakan nikmat yang sama. Rasa nikmat ketika ia memasuki tubuh Teito yang hangat, dan ketika ia terjepit dengan kuat di dalam sana. Bahkan mendengar Teito mendesah karena pekerjaannya sudah cukup baginya!

"Teito, kau sangat…ahh…kau hebat…!" Mikage berucap sambil sedikit mendesah. Sedangkan Teito hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan dari mulutnya.

Mikage mempercepat tempo permainannya. Tangan kanannya juga digunakan untuk memainkan kejantanan Teito yang sempat terlupakan, dan tangan kirinya memegangi pinggang ramping Teito.

"M…Mi…Mikage… Aaah… Aaah…" desah Teito sejadinya. Efek dari kegiatan Mikage yang terus menghujam sweetspotnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai batasnya.

Mikage lalu mengubah posisi mereka. Ia menarik tubuh Teito lalu duduk di kursi terdekat tanpa melepas kejantanannya, sehingga posisi Teito berada di atasnya. Setelah itu dia memutar tubuh Teito hingga menghadapnya, dan lengan anak itu melingkar di lehernya.

Teito menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun di atas Mikage sambil tangannya bertumpu di pundak Mikage. Semaik cepat, juga dengan erangan yang makin liar. Terlebih ketika tangan-tangan jahil Mikage kembali memilin _nipple_-nya dan ia juga menjilati lehernya lagi.

"Nghh… Kau menikmatinya, Teito…?"

"I…Iya… Aaah… Mikage, ada sesuatu…"

Mikage tahu itu. Ia pun menggenggam kejantanan Teito yang menegak, lalu mengocoknya seiring dengan gerakan Teito di atasnya. Bermaksud mempercepat 'sesuatu' yang akan keluar itu. Ia pun sepertinya juga akan klimaks tak lama lagi.

"Keluarkan saja, Teito…"

"Uuhhh… Ahhh…! Mikage…!" Teito menyerukan nama Mikage dengan keras ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya.

"Akhhh… Teito…!" Mikage pun menyusul, menumpahkan segala hasratnya di dalam tubuh Teito.

Tubuh mereka pun melemas dan nafas terengah. Mikage memandangi wajah Teito yang merona merah dan dipenuhi keringat, dan ia balas menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Dan diraihnya bibir mungil itu kembali, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut nan singkat di sana.

"I love you, Teito-kun…"

"I love you too…" balas Teito dengan cepat, meski agak malu-malu dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah _blushing_-nya. Namun ia amat-sangat tulus mengatakannya.

Mikage tersenyum, mengacak pelan helaian rambut Teito. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan agar Teito turun dari atas tubuhnya, lalu mengambil pakaian mereka yang berserakan di sekitar.

"Pakai bajumu, nanti kau sakit," Mikage memberikan pakaian Teito padanya. Dan menyadari dirinya yang sedari tadi tidak memakai apapun, Teito menerimanya dengan rona merah yang makin mendominasi wajahnya.

Selesai memakai pakaian masing-masing, mereka pun kembali ke asrama karena tanpa terasa, hari sudah malam. Teito berjalan dengan susah payah karena bagian bawah tubuhnya masih merasakan sedikit sakit.

"Teito, cara jalanmu aneh," ucap Mikage seperti tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya ini semua gara-gara siapa?" keluh Teito. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Mikage langsung mengangkat tubuh teito, menggendongnya ala _bridal_.

"Ka-kau…apa yang kau lakukan?" Teito merona untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begini nggak sakit lagi, kan?"

"Nanti ada yang lihat!"

"Biar saja!" jawab Mikage cuek.

Akhirnya Teito pun menyerah. Dibiarkannya Mikage menggendongnya meskipun sejujurnya ia amat-sangat malu. Toh, berdebat dengan Mikage sepertinya percuma saja.

Sesampainya di kamar asrama, Teito dan Mikage mengganti bajunya lagi, bersiap untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur, Mikage menghampiri ranjang Teito yang berada tepat di atasnya. Teito yang sudah berbaring nyaman hanya melirik Mikage.

"Kenapa?" ucap Teito singkat. Mikage menatap Teito lama sebelum akhirnya ia bicara.

"Selamat Tidur…" ucapnya pelan, bisa dibilang berbisik. Tak lupa ia juga mencium kening Teito.

"Se-selamat tidur, Mikage…"

Mikage pun kembali berbaring di kasurnya sendiri, sedangkan Teito tidur dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang. Padahal hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di kening, dapat membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

Mereka akhirnya tertidur. Dan malam itu mungkin menjadi tidur paling nyenyak yang pernah dialami keduanya.

**-The End-**

A/N: =/=

Bikin fic Lemon itu nggak pernah gampang ya… #mojok ke dinding.

Entah saia bakal bikin lagi atau nggak…

About this fic… latarnya saat Teito masih di Empire, dan Mikage masih hidup (pastinya!).

Dan seperti judulnya, "Special". Fic ini dibikin special for Hanna. Happy (very, very, very, very) late birthday, Hanna-chan! Gomen buat kadomu yang super telat. Kado tambahannya ntar nyusul, ya… #bows deeply

Dan maaf kalau banyak kekurangan di fic ini. Bagaimanapun juga, saia ini manusia yang bisa salah #innocent smile

Jaa, saia nggak mau ngoceh kebanyakan, karena ocehannya pasti nggak mutu dan nggak penting. Jika bersedia, **REVIEW**…?

n see u again in my next fic!

_Shu AliCieL


End file.
